Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force
-데스 더블 포스 | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe Força Duplo do Destino | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Doble Perdición | ja_name = －デス・ダブル・フォース | romaji_name = Rankuappu Majikku Desu Daburu Fōsu | trans_name = Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force | image = RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-WIRA-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Quick-Play | passcode = 86196216 | effect_types = Effect | lore = Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that has twice the Rank of that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) | fr_lore = Ciblez 1 Monstre Xyz "Raidraptor" dans votre Cimetière qui a été détruit au combat et y a été envoyé ce tour ; Invoquez-le Spécialement, puis Invoquez Spécialement 1 Monstre Xyz qui a un Rang double à celui du monstre depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. (Cette Invocation Spéciale est traitée comme une Invocation Xyz.) | de_lore = Wähle 1 „Überfallraptor“-Xyz-Monster in deinem Friedhof, das in diesem Spielzug durch Kampf zerstört und dorthin gelegt wurde; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung, dann beschwöre 1 Xyz-Monster, das den doppelten Rang des Monsters hat, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als das Xyz-Material verwendest. (Diese Spezialbeschwörung wird als Xyz-Beschwörung behandelt.) | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz "Raidraptor" nel tuo Cimitero che è stato distrutto in battaglia e mandato lì in questo turno; Evocalo Specialmente, poi Evoca Specialmente dal tuo Extra Deck 1 Mostro Xyz che ha il doppio del Rango di quel mostro, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. (Questa Evocazione Speciale viene considerata un'Evocazione Xyz.) | pt_lore = Escolha 1 Monstro Xyz "Ataqueraptor" no seu Cemitério que foi destruído em batalha e enviado para lá neste turno; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial e, depois, Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 Monstro Xyz que tenha duas vezes a Classe desse monstro, usando-o como Matéria Xyz. (Esta Invocação-Especial é considerada uma Invocação-Xyz.) | es_lore = Selecciona 1 Monstruo Xyz "Asaltorrapaz" en tu Cementerio que fue destruido en batalla y mandado allí este turno; Invócalo de Modo Especial, y después, Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 Monstruo Xyz que tenga el doble del Rango de ese monstruo, usándolo como Material Xyz. (Esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación Xyz). | ja_lore = ①：このターンに戦闘で破壊され自分の墓地へ送られた「ＲＲ」 モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚し、そのモンスターの倍のランクの モンスター１体を、対象のモンスターの上に重ねて 召喚扱いとしてエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = ①: 이 턴에 전투로 파괴되어 자신의 묘지로 보내진 "RR(레이드 랩터즈)" 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환하고, 그 몬스터의 배의 랭크의 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을, 대상 몬스터의 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환 취급으로 하여 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Rank-Up-Magic | supports_archetypes = Raidraptor | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Rank-Up by indeterminate Ranks * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution | database_id = 12213 }}